1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the same that can simplify a manufacturing process and can reduce manufacturing costs.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the progress of an information-dependent society, the demand for various display devices has increased. To meet such a demand, efforts have recently been made to research flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), electro luminescent display (ELD) devices, vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) devices, and the like. Some types of such flat panel display devices are being practically applied to various appliances for display purposes.
In particular, LCDs have been used as a substitute for cathode ray tubes (CRTs) in association with mobile image display devices because LCDs have advantages of superior picture quality, low weight, thinness, and low power consumption. Thus, LCDs are currently most widely used. Various applications of LCDs are being developed in association with not only mobile image display devices such as monitors of laptop computers, but also monitors of TVs to receive and display broadcasting signals, and monitors of computers.
Such an LCD device mainly includes a liquid crystal panel in which liquid crystal cells are arranged in a matrix shape, and driving integrated circuits for driving the liquid crystal cells. The liquid crystal panel includes a first substrate formed with a thin film transistor array and a second substrate formed with a color filter array. The first substrate and the second substrate are joined together in such a manner that a liquid crystal layer is interposed therebetween through a cell process.
The first substrate serves as a thin-film transistor substrate, and includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines intersecting with the gate lines while interposing a gate insulating layer between the gate lines and the data lines to define pixel regions, thin film transistors formed at the respective intersections of the gate lines and the data lines, and pixel electrodes formed in the respective pixel regions to be connected to the respective thin film transistors.
The second substrate serves as a color filter substrate, and includes a black matrix layer for blocking incidence of light to a region other than the pixel regions, R, G, B color filter layers for reproducing color tones, and a common electrode on the color filter layers.
The thin-film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate are joined together while interposing a liquid crystal layer therebetween.
The driving integrated circuit includes a plurality of data driving integrated circuits for applying image signals to the data lines of the liquid crystal panel, and a plurality of gate driving integrated circuits for applying gate pulses to the gate lines of the liquid crystal panel. The gate driving integrated circuits and the data driving integrated circuits are mounted to be connected to gate pads connected to the gate lines and data pads connected to the data lines, respectively. There are two mounting methods, one of which is a TAB method, and the other of which is a chip on glass (COG) method, by which chips are directly mounted on the substrates.
According to the TAB method, the gate driving integrated circuits and the data driving integrated circuits respective are mounted on a tape carrier package (TCP), and are connected to a liquid crystal panel by using an ACF film. According to the chip on glass (COG) method, the gate driving integrated circuits and the data driving integrated circuits are directly mounted on a thin film transistor array substrate, and a flexible printed circuit film (FPC) is attached to transmit signals to the gate driving integrated circuits and the data driving integrated circuits.
However, the technology of mounting driving integrated circuits by using the TAB or COG method has a problem in that in the mounting of a TCP, an FPC and a PCB increases the costs and increases a bezel due to a large area occupied by the TCP, the FPC and the PCB.